Fragmentos
by Lovely Secrets
Summary: Minha primeira yaio.... HieixKurama... um pouco triste... mas eu gostei... acho que sou meia suspeta pra falar né? Então leiam e tirem as suas conclusões... e só dizendo não tem nada de pesado na fic.. até mesmo porque não acho que tenha capacidade


Fragmentos

Talvez para alguns viver na lembrança, ter como suporte de uma vida só as recordações dos bons momentos possa ser difícil, porém, para mim isso é o único caminho, a alternativa que me restou após a partida dele.

Com certeza dias e noites nunca mais foram os mesmos, com o passar do tempo a memória vai se desgastando, mudando aos poucos as histórias, alterando tão preciosos momentos.

Beijos que perderam o sabor, toques sem a mesma maciez, imagens desconexas, perfumes que se misturam no ar, amor que se apaga aos poucos, no mesmo ritmo em que o choro vai diminuindo e as lágrimas começam a escassear.

O sentimento não se consome, a chama continua acessa, junto comigo que persisto sem ele por perto, meu espírito deseja descanso, meu corpo continua forte e não dá sinais de que isso algum dia irá ter um fim,  ás vezes tento dar um ponto final em tudo mas me lembro do sorriso dele e da última promessa que lhe fiz, somente por essa promessa continuo, nunca o machucaria, da mesma forma que nunca negaria nada a pessoa que mais amei e que me ensinou a amar. 

_  Flashback _

O dia estava chuvoso, um clima tenso pairava no ar e a alegria parecia ter se ausentado por tempo indeterminado. As gostas de chuva batiam na janela, os trovões e relâmpagos cortavam o céu negro e nenhuma flor parecia querer desabrochar. 

_O youko sempre tão alegre e divertido, naquele dia não havia se levantado da cama, desde o amanhecer ficara lá, só esperando por algo que já estava por vir, sua vida como uma chama aos poucos se apagava e isso já era sentido pelo seu pequeno amante que ao seu lado já antecipava as dores de sua partida._

_As mãos entrelaçadas, os olhares fixos, uma cumplicidade criada em anos de convivência e aceitação. Nada precisava ser dito, talvez as palavras só quebrassem aquele último instante, aquela despedida tão simples mas ao mesmo tempo tão especial._

_Sentindo que seus minutos se esgotavam apreensivo ele começou, apertou mais forte aquela mão entre as suas tomando coragem._

__ Hiei, você sabe que hoje é o dia, não sabe?_

__ Sei, mas você tem certeza de que quer isso?_

__ Não desejo desafiar a morte mais uma vez, me sinto completo e feliz, para mim, partir agora seria somente um descanso._

__ Mas e quanto a mim?_ A tristeza se refletia nas íris vermelhas do youkai de fogo._

__ Eu te amo,mas não posso seguir com você e você sabe o porquê._

__ Não voltaria a ser Youko por mim?_

__ Voltaria se soubesse que ele me permitiria te amar tanto quanto te amo agora, mas sei da inconstância dele e da minha falta de controle, não seria o mesmo._

__ Eu não me importo, só quero te ter ao meu lado, é pedir muito?_

__ Em todos esse anos deixei de fazer por você alguma coisa?_

__ Não._ Foi a resposta seca do youkai de fogo que contra isso não tinha como argumentar, o youko por amor sempre fizera das mais diversas loucuras e caprichos, nunca havia lhe negado nada._

__ Então compreenda minha vontade somente uma vez, se eu voltasse como ele nunca seria a mesma coisa, nossos corações são diferentes. Nós só iríamos nos machucar._

__ Então você irá mesmo sucumbir a essa fraqueza do seu corpo humano?_

__ Hiei, me escute com atenção, isso que você só acha ser um recipiente para a minha alma na verdade não é só isso, esse corpo, por mais que você não admita, sou eu. Nele eu apreendi o amor, ele me fez quem eu sou._

__ ..._ Ele não sabia mas o que falar, não tinha mais palavras, tudo era verdade, teria que encarar a realidade._

__ Hiei..._ Uma voz fraca o chamou e ele saiu de seus devaneios._

__ O quê?_ Disse ele temeroso da resposta._

__ Minha hora... está... chegando..._ As palavras da sua raposa saíram com dificuldade._

_Ele não sabia como, mas lágrimas nunca sonhadas toldaram-lhe os olhos e ele caiu num pranto alto e incontido. A raposa sentiu-se culpada mas assim era melhor e por isso prosseguiu em sua decisão, não resistiu a morte que lhe estava arrancando os últimos resquícios de vida. _

__ Adeus_ Murmurou baixinho, com a voz rouca por causa da passagem dos anos._

_Dois rubis se voltaram em sua direção e fitaram as esmeraldas por uma última vez, com a mão livre acariciou as mechas brancas de sua raposa em um carinho final._

__ Um dia eu também irei e nós nos encontraremos raposa._ Sussurrou baixinho, respeitando o que estava a acontecer._

__ Mas...prometa-me... que você... irá espera-la...e... enquanto ela não vier... você viverá por mim... e por você..._ Com isso a raposa, conhecida como o Youko, lendário ladrão do Makai, fechou os olhos para um sono eterno, sem regresso e com muitas saudades._

__ Prometo..._ Falou ele mesmo que Kurama já não estivesse lá mais para ouvir a sua resposta._

_A chuva continuou a cair, o leito de morte foi coberto por diminutas jóias negras. Os amigos ficaram sabendo um pouco depois, quem avisara a eles não quis interferir em nada e assistiu o enterro de longe, a ferida mais que nunca estava aberta e ele sentia a dor da perda dilacerando o coração, a chuva continuou a cair e o sol só voltou a se erguer quando tudo já estava terminado e só uma pessoa continuava no cemitério frio e sombrio, um youkai de fogo em luto permanente por um amor que partira deixando uma promessa de reencontro. _

__ _Fim do Fashback _

O youkai que há anos, no mesmo dia repetia o ritual de ficar ali, recostado sobre a sepultura de um nigen que quando jovem era ruivo, sentiu uma pontada fina em seu coração, uma dor aguda e reconfortante, aquele era o sinal que tudo estava terminando para um novo começo.

Um sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios e ele sentou-se sobre o mármore negro que marcava o local onde o seu amante repousava pela eternidade, focalizou uma última vez a imagem que nunca se apagou de sua mente e fechou os olhos. 

Agora não precisaria mais viver de pequenos momentos, de pedacinhos de felicidade, de fragmentos de amor. 

N/A: Oiê! Muito obrigado mesmo a quem perdeu o seu tempo lendo isso... Sou grande fã do Kurama e do Hiei e não pude deixar de escrever essa fic com as minhas grandes paixões de Yuyu Hakusho.... Espero que vocês tenham apreciado a leitura e também espero que me mandem reviews.... sabe.... sem reviews um autor não sobrevive... então por isso.... Mantenham-me viva.... mail-me: kurama_youko@lindinha.com.br

                                                                                                                   lovely.secrets@bol.com.br 

Vou ficar esperando a opinião de vocês viu? Bjuss..... Pra todos.... Até a próxima...

                                                                                                                     Lovely Secrets


End file.
